


Hold my Beer!

by XShade_Shinra



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Comedy, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:22:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22724614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XShade_Shinra/pseuds/XShade_Shinra
Summary: “Sono con i ragazzi al bar. Un tipo cafone ha detto che Aina ha le tette così grandi che potrebbe riuscire a reggerci una birra. Secondo te potrei riuscirci anche io?”
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Hold my Beer!

**Hold my Beer!**

“Liooooo”.

Un messaggio nel cuore della notte.

Di una sola parola.

Lio Fotia avrebbe potuto indovinare chi ne era il mittente senza doverne leggere il nome.

Galo Thymos, quell’idiota. 

Scocciato per essere stato svegliato poco dopo l’ora delle streghe, il ragazzo gli rispose, sperando per lui che fosse un’emergenza.

“Che c’è?”

Guardò la barra in calce, dove lampeggiavano i tre puntini dopo la scritta “Stupido Galo sta scrivendo”.

Passò un minuto, due. Poi la scritta scomparve.

Lio fece roteare gli occhi chiari, in faccia un'espressione corrucciata.

Perché doveva piacergli proprio un imbecille del genere?

Dopo un po’, Galo riprese a scrivere e finalmente gli inoltrò il messaggio: “Sono con i ragazzi al bar. Un tipo cafone ha detto che Aina ha le tette così grandi che potrebbe riuscire a reggerci una birra. Secondo te potrei riuscirci anche io?”

Lio rilesse il messaggio, non una, ma ben tre volte.

“Sei ubriaco?” Non gli veniva nessun’altra spiegazione in mente.

“Forse. Non hai riposti”, “* Riposto”, “* Risposto”.

Lio sospirò. Galo era ubriaco, ma era dannatamente stupido – e adorabile –, come sempre.

“Smettila di scrivermi cose strane a tarda notte!”

Lio sperò solo che il messaggio facesse capire che era molto più infastidito di quanto lo fosse davvero in realtà, cosicché Galo la smettesse di importunarlo in quel modo. Era certo che avrebbe passato interi minuti a fissare il soffitto a pensare ai bei pettorali di Galo, dannazione!

Mise da parte il telefono, ma – mentre tentava di togliersi dalla mente i muscoli dell’amico –, lo smartphone vibrò ancora.

Lio lo sbloccò disegnando un triangolo e si ritrovò davanti l’ultima schermata che aveva aperta quando lo aveva messo via: la chat con Galo. Gli occhi di Lio si sbarrarono e il ragazzo trattenne il fiato, vedendo il messaggio che aveva ricevuto: era di nuovo Galo, ma quella volta gli aveva inviato una foto, dove teneva la parte interna degli avambracci leggermente premuta contro il busto per far avvicinare fra loro i pettorali, tra i quali troneggiava una lattina di birra. Il tutto rigorosamente a petto nudo, nonostante si vedessero anche degli altri avventori sullo sfondo del locale – ma Galo era uno che non si era mai messo problemi ad avere un pubblico ad ammirare le sue _prodezze_.

“Ci sono riuscito!”

Doveva averlo fotografato uno dei suoi amici, dopo che Galo glielo aveva chiesto in maniera esplicita, magari proprio dicendo che era per Lio! Lo immaginava come se lo avesse avuto davanti. _Ehi, Lucia! Fammi una foto, così la mando a Lio! Sembra che nemmeno lui creda che anche io possa farcela, solo perché sono un uomo!_

Lio non rispose mai a quel messaggio, rimanendo a fissare la foto con le guance rosate e la bocca semiaperta. Non riusciva a staccare gli occhi dalla perfezione di quelle forme, impreziosite dalla pelle d’oca data dal freddo della lattina ghiacciata, il quale aveva anche reso turgidi i suoi capezzoli.

Lio si schiarì la gola con un colpo di tosse, poi salvò la foto nel cellulare, in una sottocartella speciale dedicata solo a quell’idiota – e al suo vizio di andare sempre in giro mezzo nudo –, nascosta tra le immagini di cucina.

Sapeva di avere avuto una buona idea, quando aveva deciso di silenziare per la notte tutte le chat, a parte quella con Galo.

Fine

XShade-Shinra

**Author's Note:**

> – Il titolo è un’espressione slang che sta per: “Sto per fare qualcosa di stupido!”. L’ho trovata molto calzante a Galo e al contesto della FF! <3  
> – Nel mio headcanon, Lio sa cucinare ed è anche molto bravo (grazie al suo feeling con il fuoco).  
> – Fanfiction partecipante alla Challenge "COW-T #10" indetta da Lande di Fandom con il prompt (W2, M2): "Stop texting me weird stuff so late at night."  
> – Fanfiction partecipante alla "Infinity Prompt Challenge" indetta da Harriet Strimell sul forum di EFP con il prompt Tris di Parole: "Faccia, pubblico, birra"
> 
> Grazie per aver letto questa storia, spero vi abbia fatto sorridere! ^^


End file.
